Deadly Secrets
by Decembra1998
Summary: When a capture of a castle in Spain, sends four kids far way, they have a secret that they don't want anyone to know. But when they cross path with Corrine and her friends, something begins to be fishy. Will they figure it out and help? Or will the secret end up harming people in the future and/or it will be to late? (still working on the sum for forgive moi and K for ... now)
1. Chapter 1: The Capture and Escape

It was a quite night at Castle Coca, Segovia, Spain, the castle was nearly quite as the occupants were all sleeping soundly. The crickets were chirping, making a melodious sound, filling the cool night air mixing the rustle of the trees from the soft breeze. The moon was full and bright high in the sky, little past midnight, making it the only light. One the guards could be seen out at this time of night, keeping watch over the castle.

In one of the castle's bedrooms, a young girl around 16 was sound asleep in her bed, her dark brunette said was sprawled out across her dark royal blue pillow. She was dreaming as usual about being swept away by her Prince Charming on a white horse. But yet, it was only a dream, which she knew would never come true. Her stain royal blue comforter was pulled around around her chin, keeping her nice an comfy.

She was the oldest of the four children, and one of three girls, her brother was only two years younger than her, and her two sisters were seven and thirteen years younger than her. Like all siblings they at their fighting, hair pulling, yelling moments, but could always forgive and forget. They loved and keep watch over each other, making sure that everyone one was perfectly fine and happy.

Her bedroom door opened a bit, making a little creaking sound. A little girl with dark brunette hair in messed up pigtails peaked round the door, looking at her sister. They young princess was scared, when she head a noise outside her window, so her knew that her big sister would protect her. She slip into the room slowly and quietly closing the door behind her, her brown eyes darted around the room, looking around. It was a spectacular room, with white marble floors with flowers in flower pots in the corners, a rug with a lounger and two couches, a book shelves with many books. It was an extravagant bedroom, fit for a Spanish princess.

She always loved her big sisters room, she had to share a room with her three-year-old sister, she was nine going on ten and wanted her own room! Her older sister got a room at nine, but why didn't she? It wasn't like they didn't have the room, they did. She had begged her parents for so long to have her own room, but they're answer was always the same, no or I'm sorry. Which made her a little upset with her parents.

The nine-year-old princes tip-toed over to her sister's queen size bed. "Um .." The young girl mumbled tapping on her sister's shoulder. "Evie," The older princess, Evie still didn't wake up. "Evie." Again she said it a little louder, but the princess was still sleeping soundly. "EVIE!" She said a little louder in a whining voice, making the older princess groan.

"What is it Juliana?" Evie groggily whispered rubber her eyes and looking at her sister.

Juliana looked into her big sister's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm scared, I heard a noise outside, and I got scared?" The nine-year-old princess explained crawling up on her bed.

Evie sat up, running her hands though her long hair. "Juliana, you've got Leia in your room." She told her sister looking her partly still asleep.

"But she's three," Juliana explained holding out her hand show three fingers. "What can she do?"

Evie looked at her sister and partly yawned. "Don't you think it would have been nice to also got her and brang her in here if you heard a noise, to help protect her if someone ... or something was out there?"

The young princess though about it. "You're right, I'll be right back!" Juliana slid off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it and running into her room to get her little sister. She walked up to the twin bed, that had a sleeping Leia. "Leia." She said softly, as they youngest princess opened her eyes.

"Wheet beez hit?" The three-year-old askingly mumbled out looking her her older sister. She wondered in her little three-year-old mind could be going on.

Juliana picked her up and cradled her in her arms. "Its okay, I heard a noise and Evie is letting us sleep in her bed." She explained to the little girl, who rubbed her eyes.

"Me hired." Little Leia mumbles groggily nuzzling her head on the older girls shoulder.

"I know, lets go." Juliana make her way out of the bedroom, closed the door and walking down the hall to Evie's room. The two princesses walked into their older sister's room, Juliana closed the door with her foot, then walked over to the bed.

Evie took the youngest Princess in her arms, as Juliana crawled under the blankets, and sat up. Evie laid down on her back, laying the young child on her back, on her chest, she rapped her arms around the youngest princess' waist. Juliana laid down on the soft pillow.

"Evie?" Juliana asked in a soft whisper, turning her her to the oldest girl, as Evie looked at her.

"Yes?" Evie replied to her sister, sighing as the soft rain started to fall outside, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Do ya ever think that something bad will happen?" Juliana asked messing with the sash on her nightgown, moving her legs back and worth.

"Sometimes, why?" Evie replied to her sister. Evie didn't know why her sister would ask such a ... acquired question, when they knew that the castle was very secure and it was night, people were sleeping? What could go wrong?

Juliana sighed hitting her lip. "I don't know, I've got this feeling that is like a sick feeling that makes me feel uncomfortable with every passing minute." The young princess didn't know how to explain the feeling she felt, all she knew is something bad was going to happen soon.

"Maybe its something you ate?" Evie suggested slightly smiling at their baby sister who was slightly snoring.

Juliana shrugged, she knew it couldn't be that because it had been seven hours since she ate. "No, its not that."

Evie didn't know what else it could be. If it wasn't something she ate, them what was it? "Juliana are you sure its just not an upset tummy?"

"I'm positive Evie!" Juliana explained positively looking at her older sister with eyes that said 'She was absolutely positive.'

"Okay, if you say so, can we just go back to sleep?" Evie asked her sister, who nodded and closed her eyes. Evie did the same and soon enough she was out.

~*~Deadly Secrets~*~

Outside the castle, about a ten or so miles into the forest, a very large group of forty to fifty men were gathered around a campfire being slowly put out by the rain that started to fall.

"Alright men, when I give the signal get ready to attack!" A deep voice called out to him men, as he pivoted toward then swishing his blood cape with a crest of two vipers intertwined together on a sword. His hand firmly on his sword on his hip. "And if anyone tried fo fight, kill them and if the royals put up a fight do what ever it takes to get them, but do not kill them, I want them alive." He added and evil laugh

"Will do, Sire." A man with a black beard said with a formal bow and an evil grin. He as much as Javier did, wanted to be his Master's right hand man in having Javier ascend to the throne.

as he gave the command and his men when to the castle.

The guards on the castle walls were matching back and forth, keeping watch, making sure so one was to be seen. It had been a long night and many were very tired, but still they kept their eyes peeled. It was pretty quite as usual, there was no need for extra men on the wall, so the captain on the guards on the wall told some of them to go inside and guard the doors. So they did and left one fifteen men on the 100 miles of wall around the castle.

The Deadly Vipers Revolutionaries, as the army was called, trekked though the soft mud as the rain poured down, arrows and swords in their hands, ready to use when needed. Señor Javier Pietro, captain of the Deadly Vipers Revolutionaries, wanted revenge on the Hernandez royal family for his uncalled impeachment just because he tried to assassinate the royal family with poison.

This was his one time to get revenge and claim his rightful place on the throne and not just as the king's confidante and right hand man. Yes he did betray they're trust, and attempt to kill them, but according to him, he was justified in what he did. He was the rightful heir to the throne in his own twisted mind. Even since his accident, when he had a near death experience and was told that he was the heir and was suppose to be king, other than his half-brother, Eduardo and actually heir to the throne.

Now he would capture the royal family, say they were kidnapped, taken in the night, and he would give a reward to however would find them, as he ruled, but of course he couldn't stay only the royal advisor, he'd have to be made king, that is if they royals were counted dead, he would be king. He was glad that Eduardo kept it secret, and only banished his out of Spain, now he was was and going to reign in glory!

He made sure he was going to be the first one, well not the first, but he just wanted to see the king and his family before he took them somewhere where they would never be found. He was going to take over the castle if it was the last thing he'd do!

The Revolutionaries stood not to far from the castle, the could see the, they aimed their arrows up along with their rifes at the guards, waiting to the cue to fire. The guards on the top wall didn't see this coming, mainly because they were to busy gossiping like little girls and laughing at corny jokes.

Javier gave the command and the Revolutionaries shoot the arrows and rilfes at the guards, some missing other hitting them. They knew they were being attacked, so the sounded the alarm, telling the occupants of the castle, they were being attacked by enemy forces. They grabbed their arrows and rifles and started to shot blind at where the arrows were coming from. Little did they know, the Revolutionaries were already at the gate, holding the guard at gun point as he raised up the gate reluctantly, since they said they would kill his family if he didn't.

Javier gave a pure evil smirk, as he cracked his knuckles ready to take revenge on what was rightfully his, he couldn't wait to see the look on Eduardo and Maria's face when he makes him entrance. He was going to explain to them what he was planning to do and then he would be reigning supreme.

But then he thought about they're kids, what was he going to do with they're kids? He couldn't just kill them, he didn't want to harm innocent children. He could lock them in the dungeon, that wasn't so bad or he could make them weight on him hand and foot, but that wouldn't work with his plain. Or he could give them to someone else? He was still working out the details about what to do with them, but at the moment he just wanted to sit on the throne and start to rule, like he dreamed he would be.

~*~Deadly Secrets~*~

Inside the castle, the castle guards banged on the bedroom door of the Queen and King saying "Your highnesses, hurry, were being attacked." Queen Maria's eyes popped open as she shot up from her bed, her husband was sound asleep, snoring, unfazed by his wife shaking him.

Maria's efforts to get her husband up was failing. "Ugh!" She exclaimed frustrated that he just wouldn't wake up, so she grabbed her pillow and hit him while saying. "Wake up!"

He shot up in his bed as he mumbled. "Frogs and lizards and squids..." He looked at his wife who had her arms crossed giving his a scorned look. "Well, what is it dear? Was I snoring?"

"Shut up, yes, but that's not why I woke you up!" Maria explained to her husband really fast.

"Whoa honey, calm down, geez, get a grip." Eduardo told his hand making hand gestures telling her to clam down. She sometimes would overreact to things, and this might be it. "Its just raining."

"Just raining - are you stupid! Did you hear the guards knocking on the door?" Maria asked in dismay looking into her husband's eyes.

"Oh, that noise, yeah, I hear it, but why are the knocking?" Eduardo asked as his wife got up and slipped on her robe over her nightgown.

"We're being attacked!" She exclaimed running her hands though her hair already messed up black hair.

The bedroom doors slammed open as the guards came rushing in."We must hurry your highnesses." One of the guards told them, as the queen and king looked at each other.

"Hernando, go, go get the kids," The queen said breathlessly as the young trainee guard looked into the queen's eyes.

"My brother is already making his way to the kids." Hernando explained fastly as the queen gave a nod.

"I hope they will be fine." Maria sighed hoping her kids were going to be fine, but her heart still broke even at the thought of them getting hurt.

Eduardo looked at him wife and laid his hand on her shoulder as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Do we know who is attacking?" The king asked his guards as the queen when into another room and changed into a regular gowns.

She just couldn't believe someone would try something so horrible, especially on a night like this. She dreaded battles, especially when lives were lost. She hated war, but there was always going to be war. She just wanted her kids safe, that all she cared about, if she was hurt that was fine, as long as her children were fine. She let a single tear escaped her eye and wiped it away fastly.

Then as she came out, Eduardo went in and quickly changed into his king outfit and grabbed his sword coming out. "Have they came into the castle yet?"

"No, sire, not yet, they are almost here." The oldest and captain of the guards explained to the king.

"Okay, so get to the door and as they come in capture them, then some hide in the entry way if any escape, get them and so forth until they are dead or captured!" The king gave his commands as the guards nodded in agreement and went off to do exactly what they were told.

The guards pivoted and did exactly what they were told, the only problem was the Revolutionaries were a step ahead of them, they were already marching up to the doors and kicking them in. Some of the guards didn't see the Revolutionaries coming and were easy targets.

They fired the rifles and killed some and injuring some as they marched though the castle, Javier was bring up the rear with a evil smirk on his face, with each shot fired he felt more power for some reason, they finally make their way to the royals room. And they pointed their rifles at the guards, queen and king.

Hernando's brother, rushed up to them and without thinking or noticing that the Revolutionaries were already there. "The ... kids ... are ..." He looked at the horrified look on the royals faces then looked at the enemy with a rifle pointed at him.

"Well, well, well," a voice said as Javier emerged from behind his guards flipping his cape casually with a prideful smirk on his face. "Look who it is, and to think I'd never see you again, brother." He spat with all the rage he had in him, as he eyes narrowed at his half-brother, teeth clenched tightly together.

Maria stood there in shock, looking at the man that almost killed her and her family to sit about the throne. And now he was back, this time with a huge vengeance! She was scared and she didn't know what was happening to her kids, since Hernando's brother didn't get a chance to speak.

Javier smirked and drew his sword out flipping if around tauntingly. "Its good to see you again," He paused looking at his half-brother and his wife. "But I guess any chance I can take to see you again."

"How are you come into our house after you tried to murder us!" Eduardo exclaimed to the attempted murder standing in front of him.

"Oh, ouch, that hurt." Javier deadpanned putting his hand over his heart mocking fashion, faking he was hurt by them works. When he could careless about what they said or thought.

Maria looked at Javier, with pleading eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She literally had no clue why he would do such a thing, why would he come back after being banished?

"You know exactly why?" He said, playing beat-around-the-bush with them, since he knew they did know why he was hear. He wanted them to tell him why he was hear.

"Please, enlighten us?" Eduardo shot at his brother in a childish mocking way to Javier.

"Oi, are you telling me what to do?" Javier asked coming his head to the side and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yes, because I'm King and you are a traitor." The king told Javier, making it clear that he was still king and had authority over him.

Javier began to chuckle at his brother's words. Was he serious? Seriously, did Eduardo really believe that was mean to hurt him? For anything it was a childish ploy

One of Javier's guards, a tall burly man with black hair, who went by the name Fernando, walked up to Javier, having a bow and said. "Sire we have a slight problem."

Javier turned and raised his eyebrows at one of his guards. "What do you mean problem? Where are the kids? Did you have a problem getting them? Did you hurt them?" He asked his three guards, who looked at each other.

"Well, no none of the above, but they are not in there room." Fernando explained to Javier, who was now getting steaming mad.

"What do you mean, their not in their room?" Javier asked in disbelief holding his sword up to one of his companions neck.

"Just that, they must have escaped when they hear the shots!" Fernando managed to get out fastly, for the first time in his time, he was scared for his life.

"The bed aren't even made, so my though," a young named Carlos announced as Javier looked at the youngest member of this troops and Carlos continued. "Thought that they might be binding somewhere."

Javier looked at him, into his eyes. "Well, go find them, bring them back alive." He commanded them in a condescending way throwing this hands in the air, frustrated as they nodded and left to find the four kids and take them into custody.

"Kids these days!" Javier explained now full of anger now, he couldn't believe they couldn't find four children, if they weren't in their room, they had either escaped for are hiding, but he wanted them found. He turned to the queen and king. "Unless you had someone hide them or helped them escape?" He asked locking eyes with the queens and king, swishing his sword around.

Maria was about to answer by her husband stopped her and answered. "We would never ..." He started to say as he was cut of by Javier.

"Ah ah ah, did I ask you to speak yet?" Javier said talking down to them like they were small children. "Now, lets try this again shall we?" He really enjoyed mocking and demeaning Maria and Eduardo for the fact that this was his castle, not there's. "I will ask you, did you do anything with your kids to help them escape?" He asked looking at both Maria and Eduardo.

"No, we sent Hernando's brother, Henrico to check on them, and he was going to say something, but he saw you and got scared." Maria explained wondering I she did the right or wrong thing? Maybe she could stall them just enough if they did except and get somewhere safe.

Javier strode over to Henrico and looked into the eyes of the young name, "Where are the kids?" He asked in a sneer holding his sword ip to his neck.

"I-I d-don't know, I-I went to find them and they weren't in their r-room." Henrico explained stuttering, he didn't like a sword being held to his throat at all.

Javier smirked and pivoted back facing Maria and Eduardo. "How do I know he's not lying?" He asked setting his tip sword on the ground and leaning on it a bit.

"I'm not lying, they weren't there!" Henrico quickly added, then realized maybe that wasn't the smartest idea, when Javier looked at him dead in the eyes, as the young man was sweating.

"Kids these day, always thinking they can out smart us." Javier stated talking to no one in particular, he just was waiting for his guards to come back.

~*~Deadly Secrets~*~

As soon as the rifles sounded of the three girls woke up startled. They had not clue what was going and and looked around the room. The sounds became louder and a lot more disturbing. The soft smell of gun power started to fill the air with all the shots that were being fired.

"Ebie, what's dats?" Leia asked in a sweet and cute sleepy manner, as they got up out of bed and slowly looked around the room.

"I don't know!" The oldest princess set the little girl down and grabbed her morning dress and raincoat and slipped it on as she threw Juliana hers and put it on Leia's for her. She put on the little girl's rain hat on, tugging making sure it was on her head tight so no water could get on her. (((dunno if had those back them, but oh well)))

"Hurry and put it on, we have to get ..." Evie was explained to her sister as she looked at the coat for a few seconds before actually putting it on as the door slammed open.

Juliana turned around at the sound and saw her brother. "Xavier!" She exclaimed loudly at the young prince who was fully dressed in his rain coat and had his emergency suitcase in his hand, ready to leave.

"We're ... being ... attacked!" He gasped out as Evie pulled out her emergency suitcase. His heart was rapidly beating, it felt like I was going to head right out of his chest! He never thought something like this would happen.

"As if we didn't know." Juliana shot back putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Hurry, lets get Juliana and Leia's suitcases, hurry!" Evie commanded as the four kids ran out of Evie's room and down the hall and into the two youngest girls room. Juliana grabbed both suitcases. She held them in her hand, looking at them and her older sister.

"What do we do now?" Juliana asked looking up at her big sister with a worried and scared look on her face.

She though about it for a split second and knew what she had to do. "The barn, we need to get into the small wagon!" She remembered the wagon that she would play in when she was younger, all she had to do it hook it up to two on the Andalusian horses.

"But, but what about Papa and Mama?" Juliana asked taking Leia from her big sister, as she picked up Juliana's suitcase and handed Leia's to Xavier. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Evie paused for a moment wondering what would happen to them. Honestly she didn't know and their room was farther down the hall and I'd they took a chance at getting caught and hurt. She knew she and her siblings were gonna have to escape while they could. She knew her parents were going to be fine as long as they were safe.

"I'm sure they will be fine, we should hurry, they will enter the front, so we exit the side though the catacombs!" Evie explained as she jotted down a quick note for her Mom and Dad in Spanish, her native language, then went over to the wall and pulled the candlestick making a hidden door appear. They stared wide-eyed at the secret passage way. She looked at them as they looked at each other. "Hello, lets go!"

They snapped out of it and went into the secret passage way, Evie looked one last time at her room, and a tear escaped her eye as she went through the door as it closed right behind them. It became dark and the three youngest kids began to get scared. Evie felt on the wall for a torch and reached into her pocket, pulled out a match and lit it on the side of the all as she set the torch aflame.

"That's much better." Xavier commented dramatically whipping his forehead with a sigh, being his usual joking self, making Leia giggle in her cute little childish laugh that make Juliana smile brightly.

"Shh!" Evie shushed her sibling, putting her finger to her lip. Xavier hung his head down at his sister's shushing. He knew she was only trying to keep them safe and if being quite meant being safe, then he was okay with it.

Then a thought popped into Juliana's head. 'What about our crowns!' She liked her small flower crown, she meant to grab it, it was sitting on her nightstand. "Evie, what about your crowns?"

Evie looked down at her younger sister, she knelt down to her level and put her hands on her shoulders. "Julie, we have back ups in out suitcases, along with some money and other things that Mama and Papa made sure to put for when something happened, like now." The oldest princess explained to her sister with a faint smile. A noise startled them, making Evie jump up and grab her huge suitcase. "Okay follow me and make sure not to make a sound."

They nodded simultaneously as they followed Evie down the path way with the torch held in her hand, shining light though the dark tunnel. It was cold, and dark, and probably bugs and rats lurked, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be safe. She had no idea where she would go one she got into the wagon, she just knew anywhere would be better then her home.

The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on the cold hard floor and the occasional drip from a leak in the castle. It was rather quite, to quite for Evie, she had a gut feeling of unsettledness, like something bad was happening, and they just barely missed it, which made the oldest girl shutter at the thought.

"Ebie?" Little Leia asked in a soft manner looking wide-eyed around the cold drafty place they were walking around in.

"Yes." Evie replied not taking her eyes off her surrounds, she felt a little sick for am unknown reason. Juliana was right about something happening, but she didn't expect this.

"Wime ungry." Leia stated with a wide yawn, resting her chin on Juliana's shoulder, her tummy was growling and her eyes were heavy, all she wanted to do was sleep and eat.

"I know, I promise we will eat soon." Evie just said knowing that it was highly likely that they would get caught or be on the run for a long while and maybe even get lost. Which was something she dreaded, the not knowing part was killing her.

"Wat I'm ungry wow." Leia whined. Evie knew she was getting crabby when she was sleepy and hungry too, she would blame getting woke up two times and now while it was raining go through the dark catacombs, not knowing her her little mind where they were going.

Evie's heart started to break at her little sister's tone ad words, was like a knife to her heart. "I know honey, bug we will eat soon, once we get into the nice dry wagon, you can sleep."

Xavier looked at his older sister. "Bur Evie, won't we get wet?" He asked wondering if they would, since most wagons didn't have covers.

Evie smiled at her brothers words. "No we won't, this wagon has top cover and had a over hang in the front and back, plus there are extra blankets in the barn." She explained to her younger siblings as they came to a dead end. "Now, keep quite and stay low, keep behind me and we will go to the barn, okay?" The three kids nodded as Evie pressed a shot on the wall and it opened reviling a poring down rain.

Evie looked at her siblings as she dropped the torch and started to jog out of the castle, followed reluctantly bt her siblings as they sneaked to the barn, they were very lucky that no one was out there to see them yet. The made it to the door, Evie opened it and the kids when it, she followed and closed the door.

"Okay, Xavier, grabbed Rosetta and Dew from the stall." Evie said, as Xavier nodded and went to get the Andalusian horses.

Evie went to the back and pulled out the wagon, I was hard but she got it rolled out. It was still tip-top concision, the overhang had no holes and everything seamed to be perfect. Xavier brought out the horses and Evie hitched them up. She grabbed the blankets from a storage space and brought then to the wagon. She climbed in and laid the blankets out, she folded up the extra's for pillows and jumped out. She put the suitcases in and helped her siblings in.

She rushed over to the barn door and opened in after looking out. She jumped up on the drivers seat and command the horses, they started to move once she was out of the barn she stopped them, jumped out and closed the barn door, just as she got back on the drivers seat, she head shouts not to far behind them. She looked behind and saw a bunch of what looked like Revolutionaries to her, she knew that this wasn't good.

"Keep down, don't do anything." Evie explained looking back at her siblings. At the moment they fired their rifles at the wagons and horses, the horses for scared and reared, taking off, making Evie fall back in the wagon.

"They horses have no driver!" Xavier explained closing his eyes.

"Like I don't know that! Those stupid Revolutionaries scared the horses and know their following us!" Evie said peaking up a little bit, just able enough to see them on horses gaining on them.

"We've gotta go faster!" Juliana whined as Little Leia started to cry. "Shh, its okay, its okay, things will be okay." She tried to comfort the little girl.

Evie had to get a hold of those reigns to make them go faster, or she could use something else to make them go faster. "Xavier, hand me your belt?" She asked as Xavier looked at his sister is dismay.

"Why? If I do, my pants will fall down!" Xavier explained to his sister as she liked at him again. "Fine here." He took off his bent and handed to his sister.

She crawled to the front, stood on her knees and whipped the horses in the bum making then go faster. She did it a few more times and handed it back to Xavier. "Here, now they won't fall down." She said with a smile as she laid down.

"If the horses didn't have a driver, then where are we gonna go?" Juliana asked looking at her sister for the answers.

"Mama always said that they are the smartest animals, they will know where to go, you just gotta have faith that we will be safe." Evie said trying her very best to comfort her siblings the best she knew how to.

"So what? Just trust them to take us somewhere save?" Juliana asked reluctantly, not believing that one word of it.

"Pretty much, they know what to do, just clam down and try to fall back asleep?" Evie asked looked at her siblings even though it was pitch dark out and they had no light, she knew where they were and reluctantly agreed. She laid down right beside Leia, who was sleeping soundly.

The Revolutionaries couldn't catch up to the four kids, they lost them, and they had to go back and tell their boss they lost the kids. And they knew he was going to be smoking mad, but he really couldn't blame them from trying to get kids I a wagon with horses, could he?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!" Javier yelled on angry, getting read to hit something. He was furious, how would they let four meddling kids escape.

The queens and king were relieved to hear that their kid's were fine, or at least safe from harm. They didn't know exactly where they would go, but they did know that Evie would take care of them, since she was a very mature sixteen-year-old.

"They are on a horse and wagon fleeing from us, it was dark and we can't see a thing with that rain pouring down." The oldest of Javier's guards explained then added. "But we will put out feelers to find them ..."

Javier cut him off before he could say another thing. "Hold up, we will do that along with Maria and Eduardo, we will say an enemy army took then and injured many guards, then we will find the kids and put them somewhere until I can figure out what to do with them." He explained to his guards but mainly to Maria and Eduardo.

"You can't do that!" Maria gasped un shock at what he wanted to do. She just couldn't believe it. She prayed that her kids would be fine and would get far away from here.

"Ah, on the contrary, we can do what ever we please, since I am going to be the new king." Javier said with the utter most pride. He commanded his guards to take the king and queen away and put them in the back of his wagon that had many other supplies in it. "And take em to you know where."

With that Javier guards took away the queen and king, he knew his plan was slowly falling into place. All he needed was the kids and his plain would go perfectly. He knew he was going to find them sooner or later, they couldn't be that smart, could they? Oh no, they were just kids, kids with no money, or so he thought and was raised up in the castle all their life with no responsibilities at all, again or so he thought. He was going to make a mark on Spain, forever.

Hey I'm back with hopefully another great Barbie fan fiction, and yes I'm taking a shot at a Barbie and a Three Musketeer fan fiction and this might be a little long, but I will try and make the next chapter a bit shorter. I will update when every time write it, so no set date, I will be at camp meeting from Tuesday to Sunday and I will write a bunch of this story up and will post it when ever I feel like it (which will maybe be two to three times a week)

So yes I will have some Ocs, but I will have a lot more of the characters and a lot of epic battle scenes ... maybe some romantic ones and even some good ole fights? With throwing things and ... I'm just getting carried aww. My ones are a little ... shall I call them ... crappy so, I've decided to but them on hiatus and redo them all together.

I've come to figure out, that I'm NOT the best write and I haven't make ANY great fan fictions, if this one becomes a bust, I will quite ... (lol just kidding) But I will NOT abandoned this one, I actually like the plot I'm having, so I hope you like it, I'm no professional writer, now do I plain to be, I write for fun.

And sorry if any of the spelling is wrong, i will answer any of your questions at the end of each Chappie, so keep the questions rolling ... ⌒.⌒ OMA such a long A/N sorry if I bore you, I'm a boring person lol (I'm not ask my friends) I will make em shorter :)

And hopefully you guys will review on each chapter, telling me what you liked and so forth, since when people don't I feel like quoting just because no one thinks it good enough to favorite or follow, so I'm starting over and hopefully this will be a big hit ... Anyway hoped you liked this chapter and the next one will be set in Paris with Corrine and them guys, so bye guys!


	2. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


	3. An Explanation and Other Information

Okay, so, hey guys, it has been a long while since I have updated any of my fanfictions, so, I am truly sorry about that and please do not hate me but , I just grew out of writing about characters that I could not call my own. You have to understand from my point of view, I am now focused on writing original books, on Wattpad that is.

I am no longer on here, so please, follow me on wattpad under " Decembra1998 " you can get me any time since I am pretty much on there 24/7 now since it is not only for fanfictions but for original works as well

Also, if you have talked to me on here go follow me at " Decembra1998 " on Instagram, since y'all are my friends if you ever read this, so we can chat and stuff. And if you are just readers, follow me on " tayla_writes " which you will find info on that account all the places I am on pike games and stuff

I really miss you guys, and it has been a long time, I really wish to keep in touch with you guys away from this site, which it seems is pretty much dead in the Barbie department.

Anyways, I'm 19 now, gonna be 20 at the end of the year, I got my drivers licences, I will be posting some covers to songs on Youtube under " Decembra1998 ", I am totally into Black Butler, thanks to my friend, I am obsessed with roleplaying, which I do so much on wattpad, my friend is going to get me a sighed autograph by KEIRA CASS HERSELF FOR ME AND I CAN NOT BE ANY MORE EXCITED! I may or may not get to go on my very first week long vacation here soon, it won't be anywhere fancy, just a state that borders Arkansas, my home.

It has also been a very emotional rollercoaster for me since gosh, around Nov / Dec of last year up until now. I have been dealing with so much, mainly helping my friends and talking them out of suicide which is never fun. I'm not as happy as I was, I cry a whole lot, and with my social anxiety it has gotten really bad, to the point I have panic attacks trying to message someone who I may hurt by accident. I also lost some friends over something stupid, they hurt me, and every got to know the real me, they never stood by me through everything. I have been hurt by so many people and been called out for nothing so many times, I feel so broken and damaged, not to mention my home life sucks.

Anyways, if you would like to know more and catch up, please, private message me, I miss y'all and want to get back in touch!

Now, here are just a few novels I have published on Wattpad:

The Briarwood Manor Mysteries - Book One - The Haunting of Briarwood Manor

Briarwood Manor, a mysterious manor in the hills of England. There are many stories or legends about the family that once lived there. It was a Pre-Victorian home that had lasted for many, many centuries. The whole manor had been long forgotten by many who talked about strange supernatural happenings. But it soon picked back up with the new family moving there.

The son of a wealthy English businesses owner, Liam Galvin had acquired the house due to a family member's passing. He, his children, his American wife and her children moved into the old manor. His stepchildren; Victoria and Edwin Montgomery, find out the history behind the manor, of course they don't believe it is haunted, but they are sorta thrilled to live in a place with such rich history. The three Gavin children, Dustin, Rose and Tyler all hate living in the old manor. They, not yet, don't know about the stories of the manor and as with the Montgomery children, don't believe in ghosts either.

But when some unexplained things start to happen, the children get their detective on and scout out these mysterious things that had been happening. To their surprise nothing is what it seems! Things they believe and learned were not real could be real. Only problem was that wasn't what they were taught in church. Confused as they might be they work together to uncover the mystery and help the old family that had lived there before.

Will they find out the real truth to the mystery of the hauntings? What actually happened to the family that lived there? Are there a such thing as ghosts? If so then how can these people who are dead be living in the house?

Find out in this exciting mystery to uncover the truth about life after death.

Royalty of the Heart - Book One - A Modern Cinderella Story

In the beautiful kingdom of Amaryllis, a royal family barely escapes execution. The person wanting their death? The most unlikely person you would ever think that would want to hurt the royal family.

The person wants to rule the kingdom through their child, since they were first born and deserved the throne. It didn't matter if they were born out of wedlock, they were much older than the current royals.

Somehow the royal family ended up living in America with a distant relative. They tried their best to fit in normally with the Americans, hiding their identity until the time is right.

On the other hand, a young wallflower girl, living in Bronx, New York, has to survive the worst of all grades, highschool. Everyone knows highschool is horrible no matter where you are.

But with friends nothing can go wrong right?

On the contrary, things get rough for all of them during this time in school. No matter what happens, it always ends up being either good or bad, no somewhere in between.

A prince and a wallflower meet in the most unlikely way - a Cinderella way - but things do not happen like in the fairytale.

This is to show that fairy tales don't happen they way they are wrote. That "love at first sight" cliches are unrealistic and over time true love blooms, if they two are meant to be together.

A true royal heart can change the world, a crown and title mean nothing if the heart inside isn't set right.

Mute ~ A Novel

Words are used everyday, by millions of people, in different languages, by use of verbal communication, which is primarily used. Being able to say a poem, a joke, even singing, as well as many other things are ways of communication to others expressing how you feel about things.

It seems like it is taken for granted, by everyone everyday. You speak to our friends, parents, family, teachers, people in authority, strangers, workers, ect, and you have no worries about speaking. The only real worry is thinking before you speak, which we all haven't done at least once in our life.

For Sun Mailee, words are something she types into her tablet, or writes on paper, to show others how she feels and what she wants to say. Unlike us, she is unable to use her voice, since losing it by an unknown reason as a young child. She has to use things to speak for her, and she often gets not heard, due to not having her own voice.

Life is difficult when you can't verbally express how you feel, that you rely on electronics to voice it or people taking time to read what you wrote on your paper. It is far from easy and in most cases she is the center of everyone's jokes and bullying as well.

Things take a turn when she moves to South Korea, her comfy American life gets turned upside down as she realizes no one truly understands how she feels and what she has to deal with.

Come along for this young girl's journey and see whether she makes it or not, and we can always hope for the best, right?

The Kwan Chronicles - Book One - Missing Autumn

Sunday, October 22nd, 2008, at 1:36 pm, in that early fall afternoon, six-year-old Autumn Kwan went missing - without a trace - from the Kid's Corner playground in South Haven, Michigan.

This missing child had made quite a stir in this little town. Everyone started to point fingers at each other, relationships broke apart, both romantic and friendship. The town wasn't the same without the bright eyed child always getting involved in everything in that town.

Throughout the years of this missing young girl, everything slowly went back to normal. Some of the towns people forgot, moved away or passed on, and some new came into the town as well. Every year they did hold a memorial and begged that if anyone knew where the young child was, to alert the police.

On the other hand, the Kwan family was never the same, divided on what had happened. Even though faith and trust in God's plan in this terrible kidnapping, helped them out. Just sometimes it isn't strong enough for some to get through it, and emotions get the best of others and they take it out on innocent people.

Eight years later on October 22nd, 2016, Autumn was still missing. Hopes were dying that she was even alive, for the ones that kept hope she was. But everyone knew she had to be dead, after all, kidnap victims hardly ever was alive after 48 hours.

Will the Kwan Family come together, even after eight years if Autumn being gone?

Will everyone finally move on and get on with their lives?

The long asked question, will it ever get answered: What happened to Autumn Kwan?

Will they ever find Autumn alive or dead?

Find out in this touching story!

So yeah, a few things I have been working on, besides a lot of graphics, other type of books, read books, ect

ALSO I HATE UNCLE RICK NOW BECAUSE OF THE BURNING MAZE WHICH IS A FANFICTION NOT A REAL BOOK (because of what has happened in that book, a beloved character dies, we have told Uncle Rick we aren't accepting it unless they get brought back. And it is the only way to cope with what I have learned, which left me in tears, which I haven't cried that much over a character since Bianca di Angelo)

Anyways, hmu if ya wanna catch up or just talk, I am very friendly and wanting to get back up with my old chums.

Hope y'all have a good day/night depending on the dreaded time zones

Bai!


End file.
